Oargev
Prince Oargev of Cyre died on the Day of Mourning. To the general public, he survived and has been traveling with his bodyguard and friend, Barasha. Only a few people know the truth: the person pretending to be Oargev is actually a dragon. History Finding a Trail The dragon pretending to be Prince Oargev is on the lightning rail to Sharn when it's attacked by warforged who serve the Lord of Dust. Dex, Beric, Draconos, Farlan, and Barasha all fight them off. Oargev is momentarily kidnapped, but the heroes manage to save him. After they arrive in Sharn, he thanks them for their service and leaves to settle his business. Ancient Memories The party comes across Oargev locked in a cage in some giant ruins in Xen'drik. They untie him and he explains that he and Barasha were looking for a new place to settle in, but they were captured by the giants. Barasha has been taken to a different part of the ruins, so they can "test something on him."Ep. 37 Ancient Memories Chapter Three Eventually they find Barasha being feeded on by a vampire and rescue him. The Power of Words On their way back to Stormreach, Oargev warns Beric of the dangers of his black book he found in Lucan's lair. Beric is insulted that Oargev assumes he'll be the one responsible for the book, and does not hand it over.Ep. 46 The Power of Words Chapter One Tales of the Ancients Oargev and Barasha have been wandering the Xen'drik desert for twenty days by the time the crew of Borrowed Time ''spots them. They're invited to take a breather onboard. Oargev elects to stay behind while Barasha accompanies them on their adventure.Ep. 115 Tales of the Ancients Chapter One In the ruins of a buried pyramid they discover the truth: both Oargev and Barasha are great dragons. Their job is to find and protect the Destiny Arms, and they do not want them to be used in Dal Quor.Ep. 118 Tales of the Ancients Chapter Four The Storm's Ashes Oargev and Barasha meet back up with the party on ''Borrowed Time. They bring some troubling news; dragons are vulnerable to the Quori. Because of this, they need to hunt down Qataakhast and his mate Vyssilthar. They bring Bhimanni to join the party in their search for the maul and afterward, to venture into Dal Quor.Ep. 133 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter One Physical Attributes In his true form he's a blue dragon, but in his Oargev suit he's a very handsome man in his mid-thirties. Appearances * Ep. 5 Finding a Trail Chapter 1 * Ep. 7 Finding the Trail Chapter Three * Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher: Chapter 1 * The Lost Episode * Ep. 37 Ancient Memories Chapter Three * Ep. 38 Ancient Memories Chapter Four * Ep. 39 Ancient Memories Chapter Five * Ep. 40 Ancient Memories Chapter Six * Ep. 41 Ancient Memories Chapter Seven * Ep. 42 Ancient Memories Chapter Eight * Ep. 43 Ancient Memories Chapter Nine * Ep. 44 Ancient Memories Chapter Ten * Ep. 46 The Power of Words Chapter One * Ep. 47 The Power of Words Chapter Two * Ep. 48 The Power of Words Chapter Three * Ep. 50 Whispers of a Reckoning Chapter One * Ep. 115 Tales of the Ancients Chapter One * Ep. 118 Tales of the Ancients Chapter Four * Ep. 133 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter One * Ep. 140 Waking of the Dreams Chapter One (over sending stone) Please note, this list is not up to date. References Category:NPCs Category:Dragon